All in Due Time
by fatalone29
Summary: Idril is a Japanese-native american child. She has a few problems and to top it off she is confronted with one of her many fears. Men. How will she cope with having to hang with DIR EN GREY?
1. Chapter 1  Man phobia

"AHHHH!"

The sound of fan girls ripped through the crowd. Thousands of them, pushing and shoving. Even a few girls broke out into fist fights, ripping out each other's fake hair, or yanking and shredding each other's clothes. It was an ugly sight.

"KYO!"

"SHINYA!"

"TOCHI-KUN!"

"DIE-DIE!"

"KAORU!"

I don't get why they scream like that. Standing at the back of the crowd, I slowly walked to a security guard. "Umm...Can you give this to the whole band…?" I asked holding up a small light pink package with a light brown ribbon around it. He looked at me confused.

"Why not give it to them yourself?"

"So you can check it to make sure it's not some creepy fan girl gift or a bomb. Plus, though I might be a fan but they scare me…"

"Oh. Ok. I'll give it to them now. "

"Ok…"

I watched as he walked over to the band members and handed them the gift. He said something and motioned his head towards me. A wild blush spread across my face as they looked to me. Just for a second I met Kyo's eye. I turned and walked away, I was so scared.

"HEY! Ugly Girl! I turned to see a tall, mean looking fan dressed as Kyo walk to me. I stiffened…

"Who do you think you are? Huh? Being sly like that." When she reached me she towered over me. "Not going to answer me, huh?" She shoved me, hard. I fell back, and hit the ground; I could feel my skin ripping from my hands.

"HEY!"

The tall cosplayer fan looked up and her eyes got wide. She stumbled back. "K…Kyo-sama…!" I looked up and noticed the short vocalist walking our way. I quickly got up, and went to walk away but Kyo was already there and he grabbed my wrist.

"Apologize." He said sternly. I looked at the woman, her face pure shock. "Did you not here me? Apologize!"

"S...sorry…" she mumbled and walked backwards staring at Kyo.

Kyo turned to me and glared. "Why don't you protect yourself?"

"I'm sorry" I whispered.

"What?"

"I'm sorry…" Before he could say anything I turned and ran from him, my whole body and soul shaking. I made it 2 blocks before my heals started to hurt my feet. Stopping at the corner of a building, I bent over to catch my breath.

"Oh god…"

My head was spinning and I was so terribly frightened. '_That's why I don't like getting close to them…My heart…oh god…'__ My heart was going a hundred miles an hour. It really hurt…_

"_Oh god…" The world around me went fuzzy, my head swirling, then everything went black. I could feel my body collide with the concrete sidewalk…A woman in the background screamed and a little boy cried. "MISS!"_

…

"_Ma'am, please wake-up…" A gentle hand shook my shoulders. I could hear others talking and knew that I was in a hospital. Slowly, my body woke up, feeling incredibly heavy. It really hurt; I felt like a giant anchor being pressured by tons of water._

"_Hmmm…" I groaned._

"_Ma'am?"_

"_What?" I asked as my eyes slowly decided to open. I expected a white clad nurse but to my utter surprise it was Toshiya that stood over my bed. Fear crashed over me. Unintentionally I sprung up, startling the handsome man. I ricochet out of my hospital bed shoving Toshiya back and tried to dash but did so in vain. A large pair of warm hands gripped my arms, pulling me back._

"_Ah!"_

"_No, you are staying right here," Kaoru, who had grabbed me, pulled me into the bed, "in this bed." I looked up at him in pure despair. I didn't want to meet them. It was so painful, they scared me, my heart started to hurt again. My breathing started to become ragged. I could feel myself falling, the darkness clouding into my eyes._

"_Oi! Hey, miss!"_

"_Hey we need a doctor in here!"_

…

_(DIR EN GREY & doctor)_

"_Sensei…How is she?"_

"_She's fine, just tired right now." A young handsome doctor said to the 5 men. "Um...Are you family?"_

"_No. Why?"_

"_Do you know how to get in contact with her parents?"_

"_No."_

"_OK…Well since you are not family, I can't tell you much more."_

"_Why? What's wrong with her?" Die asked._

"_Well…I shouldn't say but she has a heart condition…But that is all I can say."_

_5 pairs of eyes widened in shock. They never even suspected. _

"_Oh..."_

…

_(DIR EN GREY & Idril)_

_I never knew that my life would turn so upside down. The members of DIR EN GREY sat around my hospital room, Kyo, Die and Toshiya all asleep. Kaoru and Shinya where standing by the window just staring not saying a thing. Maybe they would not notice if I snuck out. Maybe if I was really quiet…_

"_Don't think about it…"_

_The sudden startled me. I peered to where the voice came from and saw Kyo looking at me. He was close enough for me to smell his cologne. Stiffening I tried to edge to the far side of my bed but it was a fairly small bed. _

_Kyo was propped up on his elbows, hands holding up his head. He was handsome, but was so scary. His eyes were so stern, like he was looking into your soul. I felt faint. "Please, move back…"_

"_Your heart bothering you?" _

_My head whipped around and stared at him shock. "You know? How?"_

"_The doctor is not very good at following rules. Has a loose tongue."_

_I was utterly surprised. Not even my parents knew about my heart problems. "Did the doctors call my family?"_

"_No, no one knows how to get in touch with them." _

"_Good…" A sigh of relief left my lips and I relaxed as much as I could. _

"_Why, do they not know?"_

"…_Yeah…" Shame heated my cheeks, I was so embarrassed. "If the doctors do find out how to contact them can you please ask them not to call?"_

"_Why?"_

"_I don't want them to know."_

"_And the reason for that is?"A voice from behind me asked. I turned to see who it was and Kaoru and Toshiya was standing there. I gasped, fear shot through me. '__This is going to be a long night…"_

"_My family owns a dojo, training camp and none of them have ever even been sick, let alone had a cold. For them sickness is a crime punishable by abandonment…I couldn't tell them. I can't." I looked down, knowing that I should tell my parents but I just can't. Looking up I face them even though I was almost in a panic stage. "You guys, can you leave?"_

"_We won't." Toshiya stated. _

"_Please, your presence is making my heart rate go up…"_

"_Huh?"_

"_I have a man phobia…And before you say anything, I know. I'm pitiful."_

_(to be continued…)_


	2. Chapter 2  New Friend

(3 weeks later)

"NO! Get away from me!"

The man's grip would not loosen no matter how hard I resisted. While one hand gripped my wrists the other crept up my skirt.

"S-STOP! NO!" I could feel the hot tears running down my face as his hand ripped my skirt from the inside. No matter how much I screamed he wouldn't stop. The world around me was becoming fuzzy, fading slowly. I tried to fight it, but I was losing. 'Oh god please make him stop!'

"HEY, let go of her!" I looked to see who has come to my rescue. My heart sank. It was the tall cosplayer from that day.

"Screw off, b****!" The pervert growled. The woman looked at him with a smirk.

"What did you just call me?" She asked, walking towards us.

"B****." He repeated.

All of a sudden she broke out into a run, jumped and round house kicked him in the face. She hit him square in the jaw, with enough force that the sound it made sounded like it broke. The pervert released me and fell to the ground. Stumbling back I tried to calm my heart. The tall woman bent down a grabbed the man by his collar and lifted him.

"Call. Me. A. B****. One. More. Time. And. You. Won't. Live. To. See. Tomorrow." For every word she said was one punch to his face. When she released him his face was so bloody you couldn't tell who he was. Looking at him in that state was a relief.

When the lady was satisfied with her work she looked at me.

"Hey!" Her sudden words made me jump.

"Y-yes?'

"You're that girl from a few weeks ago! Wow, never thought to see you again." She realized. I suddenly got scared. Would she try to attack me for that day? Would she beat me like she did the man?

"Yeah…" I hung my head. I was too scared to look at her, scared that she might do something.

"Well, thanks to you I got to meet Kyo-sama so don't look so scared!" She said, at the last part she laughed. She walked to me and threw an arm around my shoulder. "What's ya name?"

"Idril…Idril Magaskawee-Yazhi Arakaki."

"Idril…Huh. I like it, it's really unique. Like mine." She pointed at herself and smiled really big. "I'm Ko-No- Hana Varg-Úlfr"

"It's Japanese and Icelandic. My dad is from Iceland, so I'm like part Viking or something. Hey, yours is weird too…What are you?"

"Japanese and native American."

"Hey that's cool, like 50-50?

"Yeah, my mom is Indian. Though I don't look like one."

"What does Maga...Magaswa…Your Middle name…What does that mean?"

"Magaskawee-Yazhi. Magaskawee means graceful and Yazhi means little one."

"Graceful little one…KAWAII!"

I blushed fiercely; no one thought it was cute. I was always picked on because of my name. Suddenly her arm was around my shoulders, causing me to stiffen and gasp.

"What?" Ko-No asked looking as innocent as she could in all of the black make-up and clothes she was wearing. Her eyes big and round, you could see the foreign blood in her.

"Nothing, you just startled me." I replied impishly. Ko-No laughed. It was loud and melodic, really innocent.

"Come on." She tugged me out of the alley and way from the pervert that still laded on the dirty piss covered ground. We walked for awhile, passing many curious people. Looking at Ko-No then at me. I have to admit, we probably looked really funny. She was so much taller than me.

"Where are we going?" I asked after awhile.

"Shopping." She replied instantly. A smile twitched onto her lips.

"What? Why?"  
"You need new clothes."

I repeated, "Why?"

"DIR EN GREY signing." Fear pulsed through me.

"WHAT?" I couldn't go anywhere near them. They were too scary. They were men. Fear rushed all through me, all the way down to my toes. I didn't like the idea. In fact I hated it. Ko-No looked at me, wonder played through her eyes.

"What? I thought you liked them?"

"I do…but…"

"But what? If you like them then you should use every chance you have to get near them." She stated matter of factly. All that was playing through my mind was me fainting in front of everyone else.

When we reached Harujuka visual-kie and Lolita became very common around us. Ko-No fit in perfectly. We first hit a shop that screamed "We hate morals!" Dark corsets and ripped leather lined every wall. Petty-coats and platforms of every shape and size were everywhere. I felt like I walked into a costume shop.

"Ready?"

"For what?" I sighed.

"A make-over!" Ko-No suddenly grabbed my arm and pulled me to the lace shirts and small vests. I tried on at least 6 different outfits until we, I mean Ko-No, decided on a tight deep purple ruffle button up shirt and a black vest. She was a really big fan of leather because every pair of pants I tried on was made of it. We settled for a, as my friend calls it "sexy", pair of leather caprices with stitching and rips in it. No matter how much she pestered me about it, I would not go over 4 inches on the shoes.

"I don't like heels." I repeated for the 20th time.

Ko-No and the sales man, who was undeniably gay, sighed. Ko-No set the 6 inch heels back in the box. "Fine." She turned to the man and asked for the 3rd pair we picked out. He left for the back for like the 10th time.

"Idril…"

"What?"

"I was thinking…"

"…About what?'  
"You." I just stared at her. Ko-No looked like she was having a hard time forming whatever she wanted to say. Finally she spoke. "Why did you look like you were about to have a heart attack when I mentioned going to see DIR EN GREY?"

"I…um…" I looked down at the ground. I was so nervous. I didn't want to tell her, not yet. "I'll tell you later." I mumbled, knowing that she would most likely find out soon enough.

Ko-No looked at with sorrowful eyes. "OK."

Not long after that the sales man returned with the knee high boots with buckles around the ankle and chains hanging off them.

Returning to her usual hyper, happy self Ko-No looked to me with and evil grin on her face.

"Now for part 2!"

"Part 2?"  
She laughed. "You can't go to a signing in a perfect outfit like that with hair like that and no make-up."

"HUH?"

"Time for hair and make-up!" Ko-No grabbed my arm and pulled us out of the store yelling "Take it off my Paycheck!"

The gay sales man shouted back "OK, love!"


End file.
